Trio & Duo
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Una vez más se encontraban peleados pero si su amistad era tan valiosa para ellos lograrían superarlo como siempre lo hacían. Pero estaba claro que ya eran mayores y habían dejado de ser unos críos por lo que había maneras y 'maneras' para solucionar dicha situación. Al final todo saldrá bien, ¿verdad?


Trio & Duo

Historia de la Magia fue, es y será la clase más aburrida de Hogwarts donde uno acabaría echándose una siesta lo quisiera o no durante muchas más ocasiones que en cualquier otra asignatura durante toda la vida escolar de uno. Por supuesto que el hecho de que el profesor que la impartía, el profesor Binns, fuera un fantasma le otorgaba un mínimo de interés que se terminaba en el momento en que abría la boca y daba comienzo la lección del día. Una retahíla de eventos ocurridos en la historia de la magia, por supuesto porque de lo contrario el llamarse esta asignatura "Historia de la Magia" no habría tenido mucho sentido.

Año tras año, desde primero, lo más habitual en Historia de la Magia era descansar del resto de clases tomándose una agradable siesta llevado por el constante murmullo por parte del profesor Binns al hablar. Y así había sido en primero, segundo año, tercero y cuarto, y hasta el quinto pero en el sexto año se dio un suceso que por sí mismo podría haber entrado en una nueva lección del temario.

Como resultaba habitual cada año, ¿la amistad no consta de ello en parte?, Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban peleados. En esta ocasión era Ron con Hermione pero como siempre Harry se veía en medio. En estos momentos, literalmente hablando, no lo estaba sino que Harry y Ron se encontraban en los extremos del pupitre. ¿Cómo había dejado que esto hubiera llegado a estos límites? La verdad es que Harry trató de mantenerse al margen y que sus dos amigos lo arreglasen por su cuenta pero pronto se dio cuenta de que si hacía eso aquellos dos jamás volverían a ser amigos otra vez. Así que tomó una decisión y esta le llevó a esta situación.

Ella se encontraba en medio de los dos muchachos con la vista al frente por mucho que la falta de iluminación no ayudase a ver muy bien más allá de las narices de cada alumno. No era de extrañar que en este ambiente de penumbra uno terminase por caer dormido, incluso si esa no fuera su intención inicial. Para evitarlo tenías que poner mucho de tu parte y tratar de distraerte como fuera necesario. Y eso fue, en parte, lo que originó esta situación.

Sus pequeñas manos, ocultas a la vista de todos bajo los pupitres, se posaron en las entrepiernas de ambos muchachos encontrándose de lo más receptivos a sus sendos miembros que, con un ligero masaje inicial, empezaron a ponerse bien duros. Sus movimientos fueron haciéndose cada vez más intensos agarrándoles las erecciones oprimiéndoselas sin dejar de acariciárselas.

Los dos muchachos apretaban con fuerza los dientes tratando de reprimir unos gemidos de gusto que ansiaban salir y pronto temieron por lo peor cuando les bajó las cremalleras y desabotonó los pantalones para sacárselas. Se permitieron un suspiro de alivio al sentir sus miembros erectos libres de la opresión de sus pantalones pero entonces se encontraron con que los movimientos de aquellas manos no hicieron sino tornarse cada vez más frenéticos por lo que, en muy poco tiempo, acabarían por correrse allí mismo en medio de la clase. Toda la protección que tenían gracias a sus túnicas resultarían inútiles una vez soltasen el chorro de semen en su orgasmo.

Podían pensar lo que quisieran de ella pero sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo y en esta ocasión, con sus pollas libres, mientras no acabarían manchando sus pantalones tampoco harían lo propio con la clase, seguramente el pupitre y, dependiendo de la potencia de la eyaculación, los compañeros de delante.

―Fucking Godric!― susurró Harry sin poder creerse cuando la vio inclinarse sobre su entrepierna y, oculto por aquella mata de pelo, sintió como se introducía su polla en la boca―. ¡Joder, qué bien se siente!

Harry no pudo evitar inclinarse ligeramente hacia delante apoyando ambas manos sobre el pupitre mientras veía en primer plano aquella cabeza subiendo y bajando sobre su polla. Era demasiado, tanto por lo inesperado de la acción como por lo intenso de las sensaciones. Incapaz de controlarse le agarró con ambas manos la cabeza y empezó a controlar el ritmo de la mamada porque cuando se fuera a correr iba a ser según sus términos.

Ron había visto de reojo como le empezó a chupar la polla a Harry mientras que a él, ¡precisamente a él!, le seguía masturbando con una mano. El pelirrojo negó para sí mismo y que se le cayese si iba a permitir que Harry disfrutase de ella mucho más que él. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en la postura que había adoptado para poder chuparle la polla a Harry y supo lo que iba a tener para él. Sin decir palabra alguna le subió la falda lo suficiente para dejarle a la vista aquel trasero parcialmente oculto por unas braguitas que, a la vista de Ron, ocultaban demasiado. Apartándolas a un lado dejó a la vista su objetivo, aquel delicioso y húmedo coño preparado y bien dispuesto para que pudiera follárselo.

Por supuesto que ella había notado lo que estaba haciendo Ron pero no pensaba negárselo, no mientras tanto se la estaba chupando a Harry. Así que reclinó aún más su cuerpo acercándole su coño a Ron para que le resultase mucho más sencillo el penetrarla. Girando la parte inferior de su cuerpo Ron se posicionó lo mejor posible sin que su postura resultase de lo más evidente con lo que estaba haciendo, y se la clavó hasta donde su posición se lo permitió.

―Blessed Morgana´s pussy!― Ron gimió ahogadamente al sentir el húmedo interior de aquel coño oprimiendo su erección―. No hay comida que pueda ser mejor que esto― susurró Ron empezando a moverse en el interior de aquel coño.

Harry no pudo reprimir una ligera carcajada.

―Yo no diría tanto― le mantuvo la cabeza abajo dejando toda su polla metida en su boca―. Te aseguro que no has probado una _comida_ como esta.

Los dos amigos no podían evitar sonreír mientras cada uno de ellos aumentaba el ritmo, en realidad siguiendo los movimientos que realizaban ambos, hasta que pronto se encontraron a punto de alcanzar sendos clímax.

Harry se encogió sobre sí mismo, gritando para sus adentros, mientras liberaba toda su carga en el interior de aquella cálida boca que se llenó por completo antes de digerir la semilla del "Elegido". Prácticamente al mismo tiempo Ron se vino en el interior del húmedo coño propinándole tantos embates finales como descargas tuvo su orgasmo.

En verdad _Historia de la Magia_ era la clase más aburrida de Hogwarts pero ahora habían descubierto que había maneras mejores de pasar el tiempo hasta que fuera la hora de salir que pasársela durmiendo. Bueno, tal vez una vez se hubiera corrido no les vendría nada mal el echarse una cabezadita.

Hermione tenía la nariz metida en un libro tratando de mostrarse ajena a todo lo que no fuera la monótona voz del profesor Binns. A pesar de todos sus intentos por mostrarse ocupada, atendiendo la lección, siguiéndola por el libro de texto y tomando los apuntes pertinentes, le resultó imposible abstraerse del todo e ignorar a quienes consideraba sus dos mejores amigos, por mucho que ahora estuviera peleada con uno de ellos y el otro, como siempre, tratase de mantenerse al margen de la disputa pero siempre se encontraba junto a su amigo y no con ella apoyándola. Claro que, a la vista de las circunstancias actuales, mejor que fuera así porque Hermione no podía creerse que aquellos dos, por mucho que se tratase de la clase de _Historia de la Magia_, se hubieran atrevido a hacer… lo que hicieron. Vale que Ron fuera Ron y se dejaba llevar con facilidad pero que incluso Harry hubiera caído en algo tan depravado…

El movimiento fue muy sutil pero la permitió pillar a Hermione mirándoles a escondidas antes de poder tener tiempo de apartar la mirada. Y en ese tiempo le dedicó una sonrisa burlona con la que le trataba de dejar bien claro quién era ahora la tercera integrante del Trío, por mucho que la naturaleza del trío no se pareciera ni por el forro al que Harry y Ron formaron con Hermione. Por alguna razón resultaba de lo más obvio que en ese tipo de _'Trio'_ estuviera presente Lavender Brown.

En el momento exacto que sonó el final de la clase Hermione recogió todos sus materiales con un simple movimiento de varita guardándolos rápidamente en su mochila para cargarla al hombro y salir de allí a toda prisa llegando a ser la primera en abandonar el aula. Algo no muy habitual en Hermione.

Aunque las pocas horas libres que tenía las usaba para repasar las asignaturas, sexto curso no era ninguna broma, en esta ocasión haría una excepción, dando gracias aparte de tener dicha hora libre pues no le habría gustado tener que pasar toda una clase de _Aritmancia_ con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar un lugar privado donde llorar en paz y sin que nadie la molestase hasta que fuera tiempo de ir a clase de _Aritmancia_. Su lamentable estado le impidió ver bien por donde iba con lo que el tropezón que se pegó debería haber sido algo esperado aunque lo que no fue esperado fue el no caerse de culo. Si incluso pareció como si hubiera sido capaz de empujar a la persona con la que había tropezado.

―Lo siento mucho― Hermione trató de enjuagar sus lágrimas antes de dirigir su mirada a la persona con la que se tropezó―. No estaba mirando por donde iba…

¿Era la última persona con la que se podría haber tropezado? Echando un vistazo atrás podía asegurar con total convicción de que no había estado en clase de _Historia de la Magia_, y tampoco en un par de otras clases que deberían haber compartido.

Draco Malfoy.

Pensándolo bien esta era la vez en este curso que lo podía ver desde cerca y quedaba bien claro que se encontraba fatal, casi parecía estar enfermo. Rostro agotado, ojeroso, pálido… bueno, más pálido de lo que resultaba normal en él, era como si en cualquier momento pudiera caer al suelo inconsciente. Pero, a pesar de dicho estado, ¿tenía que haberse cruzado precisamente con él en estos momentos? Justo cuando su vida se encontraba arruinada por culpa de sus discusiones con Ron que llevaron a este… no, no debía echarle la culpa, por lo menos no toda, a Ron cuando ella misma era tan culpable por no haber sido clara con sus sentimientos. Estaba claro que su consejo a Ginny no le servía a sí misma… ¡Ginny! ¿Qué será de ella si se entera de lo que ha estado haciendo Harry con, de todas las posibles, Lavender?

_"¿De todos los posibles?"_

Su corazón estaba roto en infinidad de pedazos imposibles de ser contados, su espíritu dañado y su alma no paraba de llorar o sangrar, o ambas al mismo tiempo. Necesitaba… necesitaba que alguien le asegurase que todo saldría bien, un hombro en el que llorar, unas palmaditas en la espalda, que le ofrecieran algo de consuelo…

_"¿De todos los posibles?"_

Podía ver como en cualquier momento su rostro, pasada la sorpresa del encontronazo, volvería a tornarse esa cansina máscara de desprecio y crueldad, que este año parecía haber olvidado en su casa antes de subirse al Expreso de Hogwarts, y unas crueles palabras brotarían a través de aquellos finos y delicados labios, ahora visiblemente demacrados, cortados, que se clavarían directas en su ya maltrecho corazón siendo muy capaz de acabar con su voluntad, tal vez, con un solo y desagradable insulto por su parte: _Sangre sucia_.

Los ojos cristalinos de Hermione vieron como aquellos labios se separaron ligeramente, Malfoy podría recitar todo "Hogwarts: Una Historia" sin apenas tener que mover sus labios y aún así ser capaz de vocalizar sin ninguna dificultad y resultar completamente comprensible, y supo lo que se le venía encima pero antes de que un sonido pudiera brotar de boca de Malfoy el cuerpo de Hermione se movió, casi podría decirse, en contra de su voluntad tapándole la boca para impedirle hablar. Algo que no resultaba extraño, en parte, aunque sí lo era la manera en que Hermione le impidió hablar a Malfoy.

Hermione Granger estaba besando a Draco Malfoy.

Y una vez más estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo con la fuerza que ejerció al echarse sobre él. Estaba claro que la acción por parte de Hermione le había cogido completamente por sorpresa pues, ¿quién se esperaría que ella pudiera efectuar una acción semejante precisamente con Malfoy? El slytherin se quedó durante unos eternos segundos paralizado de la impresión, segundos que aplastaron el ya de por sí delicado corazón de Hermione cuando no su beso no fue correspondido, aunque eso era algo que debería haberse esperado tratándose de quien se trataba la persona a la que se había lanzado a besar así de improviso. Los dedos de Hermione se curvaron aferrándose a la camisa, desarreglada, de Malfoy como el único salvavidas de su cordura pero la realidad le recordó lo que estaba haciendo, y con quién, de manera que no podía esperar encontrar consuelo por su parte.

Hermione terminó por separarse de Malfoy, abandonando aquellos finos labios que encontró, extrañamente, cálidos al contacto, atreviéndose a una última humillación por parte del slytherin porque, en su opinión, se la merecía luego de haberse atrevido a besarle aún sabiendo lo que él pensaba acerca de ella y de todos los que eran hijos de muggles, fueran magos, brujas o no.

Malfoy se encontró con aquellos dos grandes ojos avellana completamente enrojecidos y cubiertos por nuevas lágrimas prestas a ser vertidas por sus ya húmedas mejillas. Fue como mirarse en un espejo donde podía ver reflejada su propia desesperación. El recuerdo de los dedos de Hermione aferrándose a su camisa le trajo su propio recuerdo apretando sus puños con fuerza hundiéndolos en su cabeza con fuerza al sentirse completamente impotente por no encontrar una solución que no significase convertirse en el más vilipendiado asesino de todos los tiempos. ¿Cuántas noches había llorado por su cruel destino incapaz de hacer nada para evitarlo? Que él, Draco Malfoy, hubiera encontrado únicamente un mínimo consuelo de parte de un fantasma…

_Consuelo…_

En eso se resumía todo. Lo que él necesitaba, lo que ella buscaba. Lo que ambos podían darse el uno al otro. Gryffindor y Slytherin. Leona y sierpe. Mujer y hombre.

_Hermione Granger…_

_Draco Malfoy…_

Cuando Malfoy la agarró por los hombros sin previo aviso Hermione no pudo evitar un gemido dolorido anticipándose a lo que estaba por llegarle. Se imaginó siendo empujada hasta que su espalda golpease la pared tras ella con su cabeza rebotando contra la dura y fría roca. Pero no fue eso lo que sucedió aunque, en cierto sentido, sí que la aplastó… ¡pero fueron sus labios contra los suyos!

Malfoy le estaba devolviendo el mismo beso cargado de desesperación y Hermione, pasada la sorpresa inicial, se lo devolvió con las mismas ganas que uno tiene al quedarse sin aliento hundido en las profundidades bajo el agua cuando la falta de aire hace que tus pulmones ardan. Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Hermione ajenas por la propia Hermione de estar siendo derramadas. Sus manos volvían a apoyarse contra el pecho del slytherin, nuevamente aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de ello. El beso se rompió cuando un sollozo logró escaparse de labios de Hermione.

Con el beso interrumpido Hermione hundió el rostro contra el pecho de Malfoy sollozando más intensamente y recriminándose por ello. Porque por su culpa el cálido consuelo que Malfoy le estaba ofreciendo pudiera haber llegado a un abrupto final.

―Por favor, _Draco_― ni siquiera se percató de que le había llamado por su nombre―. N-No te pares… no me dejes así…

Desconsolada.

¿Es qué aún no entendía que no era solamente por ella, para ella, si no que él también lo necesitaba con las mismas ganas? No era que él la estuviera consolando a ella sino que eran los dos quienes estaban ofreciéndose mutuo consuelo. Era cierto que no tenían ni idea de cuáles eran las causas por las que el otro se encontraba en este estado pero sí sabían que podían consolarse mutuamente.

Hermione no se molestó en tratar de controlar sus sollozos cuando la apartó de él quedando con la cabeza agachada viendo como sus lágrimas caían sobre los zapatos de Malfoy marcando finos regueros entre el polvo que los cubrían. Sintió, más que vio, la mano del slytherin alzarle el rostro apoyándola sobre su mentón. Sabía cómo debía verse en estos momentos pero ni siquiera le importaba que fuera Malfoy de todos los posibles quien la viera en semejante condición. Las palabras que le dijo Draco la desgarraron por dentro.

―Por favor, _Hermione_. No pares… no me dejes así…

Irguió su cuerpo, entrelazando sus manos tras el cuello de Malfoy, y lo besó entre sollozos sintiendo como, a pesar de su aparente estado demacrado, la levantó del suelo para llevarla hacia la puerta más cercana tras la cual se encontraron en una abandonada habitación donde habían unos cuantos antiguos, y polvorientos, escritorios y pupitres. Malfoy cerró la puerta al apoyar el cuerpo de Hermione contra ella.

Sus besos tenían un dulzor sabor amargo a causa de estar siendo bañados en las lágrimas que vertía Hermione. Que había vertido porque, a duras penas, había logrado controlarse y dejar de llorar porque ya no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, aunque llorar de alivio y felicidad también podría estar cerca de sucederle, pues había encontrado todo el consuelo que tanto había estado buscando y necesitaba.

Hermione dejó atrás sus inhibiciones, olvidadas con el pesar en su corazón, para poder dejarse llevar por las intensas sensaciones que inundaban todo su cuerpo. Sus labios enrojecían con la pasión que inflamaba sus besos de igual manera que ocurría con sus mejillas ahora brillantemente sonrosadas. Jamás se imaginó que podría ponerse a gemir de gusto pero cuando aquellos besos empezaron a marcar su cuello ya era toda una realidad y sus manos empezaron a moverse siguiendo unos instintos que Hermione desconocía de sí misma. Agarraron la camisa tirando de ella sacándosela del pantalón dejando más accesible el contacto con su piel pero, a pesar de ello, su mano se situó en la entrepierna de Malfoy por encima del pantalón. Pudo sentir la tensión que originó y como la erección iba en aumento siguiendo sus lentas caricias.

Reclinándose contra la puerta apartó la mirada a un lado suspirando quedamente mientras separó ligeramente sus piernas notándose nerviosa por la manera en que su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el contacto de piel contra piel cuando la mano de Malfoy se posó cuidadosamente sobre su pierna para ir subiendo poco a poco hasta ocultarse bajo la falda ocultándose en la parte interior de sus muslos. Hermione gimió cuando aquellos dedos acariciaron su sexo por encima de la fina tela de su ropa interior pero al mismo tiempo le dio ánimos para que sus propias acciones sobre el miembro del slytherin aumentaran en intensidad.

Los gemidos de Hermione, peligrosamente cerca al oído de Malfoy, no hacían más que aumentar el deseo por todo su cuerpo mostrándose de lo más visible en el bulto que formaba su erección contra la palma de la mano de la joven gryffindor. Aquellas caricias, las que Hermione realizaba sobre el abultado pantalón de Malfoy como las que este acometía sobre la húmeda ropa interior de la muchacha, solo eran el preludio de algo mucho más intenso, directo, entre ambos jóvenes.

Aferrándose al cuello de la sierpe la leona se alzó del suelo sujetándose con sus piernas rodeándole la cintura, provocando que su falda se le subiera, para lanzarse nuevamente contra aquellos labios que habían perdido su elegancia natural encontrándose igual de hinchados como Hermione sentía los suyos propios. Sin necesidad de bajar la vista, usando hábilmente una mano, Hermione terminó por liberar la erección de Malfoy que se mostró imponente y dispuesta a acometer contra la virtud que se le estaba ofreciendo y que finalmente se mostró en todo su esplendor cuando fue retirada a un lado la tela de sus braguitas ofreciéndole unos labios humedecidos ansioso por este encuentro.

El momento parecía completamente imparable pero en un espacio apenas existente entre sus labios la voz de Malfoy susurró lo que normalmente no era su línea. La voz de la razón.

―Aún puedes…― ¿qué? ¿Echarse atrás? ¿Olvidarse de lo que estaban a punto de hacer como si nunca hubiera sucedido?―, _Hermione_.

No debería haber dicho su nombre. Sonaba tan extraño viniendo de su parte, como si nunca antes hubiera escuchado realmente a nadie llamarla por su nombre pues no se parecía a como nadie la había llamada hasta entonces. Y algo en su interior, ¿en su corazón, su alma o, incluso, en su sexo?, se estremecía cuando escuchaba ese "Hermione" de labios de Malfoy.

Sus brazos se aferraban firmemente al cuello de Malfoy hundiendo su rostro contra su propio brazo mientras su respiración se agitaba al sentir aquella erección moviéndose hacia la entrada de su sexo.

Malfoy sentía los fuertes latidos del corazón de Hermione reverberar contra su propio pecho al tiempo que su respiración iba tornándose cada vez más acelerada a causa de la creciente excitación que dominaba todo su cuerpo… pero había algo que se sentía extraño en estas circunstancias y que no lograba acertar a saber. Sí, era cierto que Hermione estaba excitada, la humedad de su sexo así lo dejaba bien claro pero esa manera de que le latiese el corazón o su respiración tan acelerada…

_¡No puede ser!_

Había excitación, obviamente, pero había algo mucho más importante y que causaba la mayor parte de aquellas reacciones… ¡nervios! Hermione estaba aterradoramente nerviosa y en opinión de Malfoy solo podía tratarse por un motivo.

―No será…― justo en el momento de tomar la palabra sintió como Hermione fue dejándose caer de manera que su sexo fue aceptando poco a poco la erección del slytherin. _¡Oh, maldita sea!_, se sentía tan bien―, que tú aún…

El abrazo de Hermione a punto estuvo de partirle el cuello a Malfoy cuando terminó de alojarse en el interior de su húmedo sexo, con una última y profunda estocada, el miembro del slytherin que, para ello, tuvo que atravesar de golpe la barrera natural que, hasta ese mismo momento, aún se encontraba certificando la naturaleza de Hermione que mudó en el instante posterior a su chillido adolorido que trató de aplacar hundiendo el rostro contra el cuerpo de Malfoy.

―¡Oh, Merlín!― exclamó un atónito Malfoy incapaz de comprender lo que Hermione había hecho.

Ella era Hermione Granger, una de las personas más asombrosas que jamás hubiera llegado a conocer, una parte del por qué era capaz de molestarle tanto porque no podía evitar sentirse así respecto a ella aunque sí podía tratar de ocultarlo. ¿Y él? Directamente era un monstruo, alguien que acabaría destrozando las vidas de todos aquellos que tuvieran la desgracia de cruzarse en su vida. No tenía futuro y le arrebataría el de los demás. Lo sabía muy bien porque, a la vista de los hechos, venía de familia y con ver el destino de su padre no tendría que haber ninguna duda al respecto. Pero ella tenía que saber a estas alturas el tipo de monstruo que resultaba ser, entonces, ¿por qué le había entregado algo así precisamente a él?, ¿qué le podía haber sucedido para romperla hasta semejante estado?

¿Qué les había sucedido a ambos? Malfoy sabía su parte. Esa misión-castigo por parte de Voldemort en represalia por los errores de su padre, Lucius, y que Draco tendría que pagar como su hijo. ¿Pero Hermione?, ¿qué terrible desgracia la había llevado a esto, a entregar su virginidad a Draco Malfoy? Porque sí, Hermione era virgen, con énfasis en "era" como tiempo verbal correcto y del pasado.

De manera instintiva habían empezado a moverse rítmicamente siguiendo los movimientos que el otro realizaba con sumo cuidado permitiéndole a Hermione poder superar ese dolor inicial, mucho más mental que físico en realidad, para que poco a poco una inmensa sensación de placer la fuera inundando por todo su cuerpo naciendo desde la unión de sus sexos. En ningún momento aflojó el agarre al cuello de Malfoy apoyando contra él su cabeza de manera que sus profundos jadeos se dirigían directos al oído del slytherin aumentando su ya de por sí elevada excitación.

Sus manos habían bajado para sujetar a Hermione por sus muslos sin aminorar los movimientos, todo lo contrario, pues las embestidas fueron haciéndose cada vez más apuradas con el eco de sus jadeantes respiraciones bañadas en gemidos.

Ante la mirada de Hermione todo era un blanco cegador, tal vez por tener los ojos cerrados con fuerza, pero no se atrevía a abrirlos por algún absurdo temor sin sentido permitiéndose sumergirse en aquellas intensas, y agradables, sensaciones que llenaban todo su cuerpo. Y entonces, con un par de profundos embates, Hermione sintió una asombrosa oleada de placer desbordarla arrancándole un gemido de realización que ni de haber logrado extraordinarios en todos sus TIMOS lo habría logrado, incluso podría asegurar que ni en sus ÉXTASIS hubiera logrado un _éxtasis_ tal como este mismo.

Hermione no dejó de abrazarse al cuerpo de Malfoy mientras trataba de poner bajo control su respiración y tampoco hizo nada cuando el slytherin se movió para llevarla hasta un escritorio donde la sentó, y ella se reclinó sin importarle el polvo que cubría aquella superficie de madera.

Finalmente abrió los ojos para encontrarse ante ella a Malfoy visiblemente agotado mirándola de una manera tan ¿tan poco Malfoy? que Hermione no pudo sino apartar la mirada ladeando la cabeza a la derecha. Pero no iba a poder rehuir dicha mirada durante mucho tiempo, ni poco, pues Malfoy volvió a moverle el rostro para que le encarase nuevamente, y con esa extraña delicadeza viniendo de él. Hermione tragó nerviosa ante la presencia de aquella enigmática mirada, además de que aún podía sentirle dentro de ella. ¿Qué podía querer de ella? ¿Qué quería ella de él? Le había entregado su virginidad… un pensamiento que cuanto más se le repetía en la cabeza a Hermione más asombroso le parecía la tranquila aceptación de su decisión por mucho que se tratase de Draco Malfoy o, precisamente, porque se trataba de Draco Malfoy.

La cariñosa caricia con el dorso de la mano cayendo por su mejilla fue tan inesperada como bienvenida igual que el dulce gesto al pasarle la yema de su pulgar por los labios provocándole que los entreabriera ligeramente. Como si ese gesto fuera todo lo que estaba esperando Malfoy se inclinó sobre ella y capturó sus labios en un tentativo beso que en su dulzura y castidad contrastaba con los sexuales movimientos con los que inició, o continuó, con una nueva serie de profundas acometidas mientras con una mano le acariciaba su bajo vientre, dirigiendo su atención en su clítoris, cogiendo una vez más por sorpresa a Hermione con sus acciones.

Abandonando aquellos labios Hermione no pudo evitar arquear su espalda debido a toda la excitación acumulada, las intensas embestidas, las caricias sobre su clítoris mientras la otra mano recorría su cuerpo deslizándose sobre sus pechos marcando sus pezones erectos contra la tela. Con la cercanía de su anterior orgasmo Hermione no tardó mucho más en alcanzar su clímax viniéndose intensamente sintiendo como sus jugos bañaban el miembro de Malfoy dentro de su sexo y con un par de embestidas más, y con la mirada avellana fijamente clavada en los tormentosos ojos de Malfoy este llegó a su propio clímax llenándola por completo mezclando los jugos de ambos en un néctar único. La mezcla perfecta con las cantidades exactas de los ingredientes como si fuera el resultado natural de los dos mejores alumnos de Pociones de su año, Harry y su libro del príncipe aparte, por supuesto.

No sabían por cuánto tiempo se habían quedado en esta posición, mirándose fijamente, pero cuando Hermione parpadeó por primera vez el hechizo se rompió y los dos jóvenes se separaron, con cuidado, para poder arreglarse, de pies a cabeza y no solamente con respecto a sus ropas. A pesar de la cercanía de sus acciones estas golpearon con fuerza a Hermione y se sorprendió al no sentirse culpable, o avergonzada, pero por encima de todo estaba el hecho de que no tenía ganas de llorar. No porque hubiera entregado su virginidad a Malfoy sino por lo que la había traído por estos pasillos llorando a lágrima viva.

Se sentía liberada. Entonces, para su sorpresa, sintió como empezaron a brotar sus lágrimas obligándose a cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos en un intento por ahogar aquellos inesperados sollozos.

Malfoy sintió como se le secaba la garganta al ver como Hermione rompió a llorar y se maldijo por no haber podido mantener la cabeza fría y serena y evitar que la situación se les fuera de las manos. ¿Qué importaba haber hallado el consuelo que necesitaban si el resultado era regresar a la dura realidad en la cual Hermione había entregado su virginidad a la última persona en la que habría podido pensar más allá de que la pudiera haber forzado cruelmente? Sí, esa era la fama, bien ganada a pulso, por los mortífagos. Y eso era él ahora, ¿no? Un mortífago y todo lo que ello conllevaba. Tenía que dejar de pensar así ahora mismo o se pondría enfermo, más enfermo de lo que ya lo estaba tras haber manipulado a Hermione para que se entregase a él.

Era lo más bajo y asqueroso que pudiera reptar por este mundo. ¿Y qué podía decirle ahora? ¿Lo siento, perdóname, no quise violarte, no te oí quejarte, fue culpa tuya, te me lanzaste encima? No, no había palabras para justificar algo injustificable… entonces, ¿por qué habló?

―¿Puedo hacer algo?― le preguntó apenas con voz audible. Por un instante, viendo que Hermione seguía sollozando, pareció como si no le hubiera llegado a escuchar.

¿Hacer algo? No podía haberle preguntado eso en serio, ¿verdad? Uno habría pensado que ya había hecho de más pero no, él no, él le tenía que preguntar si podía hacer algo más. Más idiota y en opinión de Malfoy no lo podrían diferenciar de Ron. Mascullando unas cuantas maldiciones para sí mismo Malfoy se dispuso a salir de allí antes de que hiciera o dijera algo aún mucho peor, de ser posible algo semejante pero se sorprendió cuando algo se le enganchó impidiéndole moverse. Bajando la mirada a su mano se encontró con aquellos diminutos dedos aferrados a los suyos y se sorprendió preguntándose como un agarre tan infantil y sin fuerza alguna podía haber logrado detenerlo en seco, ¿tan débil se encontraba?

Al alzar la mirada de sus manos se encontró con los cristalinos ojos de Hermione y una débil, y vergonzosa, sonrisa en sus labios… aquellos labios…

―No, pero gracias por― todo―, preguntar.

Una sonrisa preciosa que no tenía nada que ver con los gestos torcidos y malhumorados que le había dirigido durante todos estos años, claro que por su propia culpa al burlarse de ellos y tratar de meterlos en problemas. Pero aún así había podido ver preocupación en varias ocasiones y eso lo había dejado confuso. Y ahora, hoy, todo había llegado a una situación inconcebible, inesperada… ¿podía haber sido así si desde el principio se hubiera comportado con ella correctamente sin darle importancia a sus orígenes muggles? Podría… pero no en esta vida. No con sus padres, con Lucius, no siendo el engendro de un mortífago… no, no en esta vida.

Hermione vio como Malfoy le ofreció un ligero asentimiento, que casi podría haber pasado desapercibido si no fuera porque se encontraba mirándole tan fijamente que podría decirte el número de pestañas que tenía en cada ojo. Su respiración se detuvo cuando sus dedos perdieron el agarre de la mano de Malfoy para verlo dirigirse a la puerta del cuarto. Todo fue en silencio. Abrió la puerta, salió del cuarto, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Hermione se quedó sola en aquella habitación.

_Completamente sola._

Entonces escuchó un ruido sordo proveniente del pasillo y el corazón le dio un vuelco preocupadamente haciéndola apurar para salir al pasillo abriendo rápidamente la puerta y arrojándose al exterior donde se encontró, para su completa preocupación, a Malfoy tirado en el suelo de rodillas con una mano apoyada contra el suelo en un patético intento por tratar de levantarse o evitar caerse del todo.

―¡Malfoy!― Hermione corrió hasta donde se encontraba el slytherin y rodeándolo se arrodilló frente a él apoyando una mano sobre su hombro derecho en un sutil intento por mantenerlo erguido y evitar que terminase por caer. Se sorprendió sintiendo aquella intensa necesidad de cogerle de la mano―. ¿Pu-Puedo hacer algo?― le preguntó nerviosa sin darse cuenta de que le había devuelto la misma pregunta que Malfoy le había realizado previamente.

En el momento que Malfoy se encontró con los suplicantes ojos de Hermione todo el peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros se hizo insoportable. No podía cumplir con su misión, no, con su castigo. No era justo que tuviera que hacer algo así incluso si fuera por culpa de las acciones de su padre. No, no podía hacerlo.

_No soy ningún asesino. Lo siento mucho, madre._

Estaban condenados.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento cuando Malfoy se dejó caer sobre ella abrazándola como si se tratase de su último aliento, como si su vida dependiera de ello, de ella. Y su corazón se estremeció al escuchar el llanto de Draco de tal manera que no se sorprendió cuando sintió como por sus mejillas también caían sus propias lágrimas.

―To-Todo irá bien― le aseguró entre sollozos―. Te lo prometo, _Draco_.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**  
— — — — — — — — — —

**Disclaimer:** Universo de Harry Potter totalmente le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Desvaríos considerados argumentos originales pertenecen al que suscribe, y escribe, estas palabras porque, como se suele decir, uno debe tomar responsabilidad con lo que hace, o escribe en este caso. _Mea culpa_

Y sí, es un one-shot por lo que, incluso siendo yo quien suscribe esto, no esperéis un segundo capítulo.

Decir que se nota bastante las dos partes en la historia. Esa manera de comenzar tan… bueno, con ese trío de una manera tan cruda para luego llegar a la parte más ¿inesperada, sorprendente? en la que dos almas rotas y perdidas se encuentran.

Pues ahora espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura, por muy ¿extraña? que pudiera haber resultado la historia. Como siempre tenéis la última palabra, o todas las que queráis xD

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
